


Nightmares

by Linkuu



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, Gay, M/M, Nightmares, love confession? sort of?, loving relationship, poor Lafayette, references to Laurens' actual death, they got caught lmao, wholesome gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkuu/pseuds/Linkuu
Summary: In which college!Alex has a nightmare about his boyfriend, John Laurens, dying in the revolutionary war.





	

**Author's Note:**

> uhh I wrote this instead of sleeping before school at 12 am,,,,,, save me from the jaws of the gay boys taking over me.

               The dorm room was louder than a fucking zoo every night. God, why are all the parties held here? Not so lucky for Laurens, he was a light sleeper, it proved extremely trying to get any rest through parties even with Alexander spooning him, holding him tight. Or at least that's how they fell asleep… eventually Alex sprawled out and usually woke up on the floor. Currently hes got an arm under Laurens’ neck and an arm and leg hanging off the edge of the bed. There's only so much space in a twin, and Lafayette shares their room as well. It can get awkward... Before he and Alex started dating Laurens shared a room with Hercules Mulligan, most of his stuff is still there he just sleeps with Alex more often than not. “Sleeps” hah. He can't sleep even when God graces him with a night that miraculously no one parties in that building, and Lafayette snores like a raging locomotive, there's no drowning that out. Laurens sighed, turning over to face Alexander and stroking his hair, twirling it in his fingers in wonder at the man he loves. He smiled a little, but it faded as Alex started making restless noises, he turned over a few times, mumbled ‘Laurens’... a few seconds passed.. he became quiet again, Laurens observed him with pursed lips- Hamilton finally shoots up with a desperate gasp for air, scares the everloving shit out of John- he sits up and rubs Hamiltons’ back.  
Laurens couldn't get a word out before Alex was squeezing him tight, rocking back and forth, he couldn't get anything out besides “I love you. I love you I’ll always protect you. I love you, Laurens, God, I love you so much.”  
            John embraced Alex, patting his back and rubbing his head as he cried into the crook of John’s neck, “I love you too, baby. What happened?”  
           “I love you.” Alex sniffled, clenching the fabric of Laurens shirt, “I’ll protect you” he could hardly speak through the sobs, “I’ll protect you I’ll never let anything happen to you-” He was hardly breathing, “I love you I'm- .. gonna protect.. I love you…. I love you.”  
          “Shh.. shh.” Laurens did his best to console Hamilton, but he was still shaking, traumatized, “Hey,” Laurens leaned back and caressed Hamilton’s face, Hamilton sniffled and looked at John with such gratefulness in his eyes and such appreciation, Laurens melted at the sight of those puppy eyes every time, he smiled, “I’m right here. I’m okay, you’re protecting me just fine. You did good.”  
          Alex broke down again as soon as Laurens smiled, diving in for another hug, sobbing, it was a miracle Lafayette could sleep through this.  
          Alex took a deep breath, wiping his eyes and trying not to break down again, Laurens continued to give him gentle reassurance, “You were a solider…. from the revolutionary war looked like. You were smiling and going about your life-” he inhaled, holding back tears “you took a bullet and-” he lost it, falling back into Laurens’ arms, it seemed there were things too painful for Alexander to give detailed speeches about, “I’ll never let anything happen to you.”  
         “It’s okay,” Laurens said, holding Alex in his arms, “you’re working too hard on your history classes.”  
         Hamilton pulled away, making eye contact “Laurens?”  
         “Mmm?” Laurens raised his eyebrows.  
         “I’m in love with you.” Alex said, suddenly, but dead serious... almost like it wasn't a joke.  
         “Fuck off,” Laurens grinned ear to ear “Don’t fuck with me like that.”  
         “I’m serious.”  
         “Asshole. Don't catch me off guard like that.. I-..I.. you've never said that to me before.”  
         “I’m saying it now. I'm in love with you, I don't ever wanna see anything bad happen to you. I want to spend my life with you, Laurens.”  
         “I…” his cheeks got hot, stuttering and tripping over words he wasn't even saying yet, “I’m in love with you… too” he laughed, avoiding eye contact at all costs, he wasn't sure if this was a dream or he was just hallucinating from the lack of sleep- he never thought he'd hear the tomcat ready for huge commitment like that.  
        “Long day tomorrow. Let's go back to sleep.” Alex pecked Laurens on the lips, they both smiled.  
        “‘Back’, implying i ever was asleep..” Laurens rolled his eyes.  
        “Orgasms are a great sedative.” Alex suggested with a devilish grin  
        “With Lafayette here?”  
        “He could sleep through a plane crashing into our ceiling.”  
        Laurens chuckled and pinned Alex on the bed, giving him tiny neck kisses here and there…

        ~

       6 A.M., Laurens groaned quietly as he woke up from a very satisfying sleep, he came to his senses to hear Lafayette on the phone with Mulligan, laughing about something to do with ‘thinking they’re slick’, ‘they're never quiet’, ‘I'm just going to move in with you at this point’- wasn't long before Laurens put that together, burying his tomato-red face into the pillows. He just wasn't ready to wake up today.

**Author's Note:**

> Usually I write the sexytimes but I was too tired and I kinda like how I did this one? anyways,,, I hope you liked it!! I live for validation.


End file.
